


you have that look

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [34]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, learning to love, trip never died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You love me girl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you have that look

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million Words** using the prompt "Love me"

“You love me girl,” Trip said flashing a rather teasing grin on his face, “I know those puppy dog eyes.” 

“I don’t!” Skye said biting her lip trying deny the truth. It wasn’t that she didn’t love him...it was just that….after falling for Miles and Ward she was going to fall into same bad luck she had when it came to love. 

But Trip wasn’t them...was he? He was much different.

The person she was looking for all along. 

“Fuck it,” Skye said. 

Before Trip could answer took his face in her hands and kissed him fiercely.


End file.
